Voluta
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: Era su maldición, era su sueño y su pesadilla. Se convirtió en la razón por la que vivía, y la excusa perfecta para dejarse morir. DMHG.


Este fic fue escrito alrededor de las fechas navideñas del 2005, pero por respeto a todas aquellas personas que no habían leído el último libro de Harry Poter (6) en español y lo estaban esperando, ya no tienen excusa. Con eso quiero decir que efectivamente lo que van a leer tiene algunos **spoilers**, así que no me vengan con que no les advertí.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Más concretamente: nombres, objetos y hechos pasados. La trama, sin embargo, es mía, y **agradeceré de todo corazón que la dejen como es; he visto últimamente demasiados plagios. Evítenme la pena**.

El beta de este fic fue **_Moonlight Soul_:** Niña, creo que te las sabes ya de todas, todas. A pesar de que me falta mucho por decirte (prometo no tardarme tanto) quiero adelantar un enorme agradecimiento por todo. Y sigo pensando en lo de la fuente, ya está tomando forma ;)

_Dedicado a **Erúnamo: **De verdad te las arreglas para que se me olviden todas las palabras que me enseñaron en la escuela, sólo para darme cuenta que a veces pierden el sentido y es mejor guardar silencio un momento. Gracias._

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**Voluta **

**Por: Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**

_Algunos piensan que conocen a todos, cuando en realidad no se conocen a sí mismos..._

**A. Durero**

**oOo **

Se escondió en las sombras, como si tuviese miedo. En las sombras, como si fuera parte de ellas, y se convirtió en una mientras los meses pasaron.

Olvidó cómo era que alguien lo mirase a los ojos con ternura. Olvidó la sensación se ser tocado por alguien con cariño, de estar cerca en espíritu de quien no fuera su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Quiso desaparecerse con la niebla de la madrugada, pero sus pies siempre se quedaban donde mismo. Miraba al cielo con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta, pero lo único que conseguía era la cegadora luz del sol, que le quemaba los ojos y lo obligaba a mirar a otro lado.

Y se dio cuenta de que no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Era su maldición; era su sueño y su pesadilla. Se convirtió en la razón por la que vivía, y la excusa perfecta para dejarse morir.

Encendió el cigarrillo que tenía en los labios e inhaló, dejando que el humo inundara sus sentidos. La tranquilidad artificial llegó a sus ojos, haciendo que los cerrara; a su boca, saboreando en el paladar el aroma del tabaco; a sus oídos, bloqueando todo sonido que no fuera el latir de su corazón; y finalmente a su cerebro. Por un momento, todo pareció perder importancia.

No quería saber lo que pasaba fuera de su habitación en la penumbra. Todo estaba bien dentro de la voluta de humo que salía de sus fosas nasales, como el tizne de un dragón con la sangre tan fría, que el calor que exhalaba no era siquiera suyo.

Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó a la pequeña nube que acababa de soltar. Murmuró un insonoro hechizo por miedo a que alguien más pudiera escucharlo, y las líneas de humo blanco dejaron de disiparse por un segundo, formando primero letras y luego palabras.

_Qué solo me encuentro_, pensó, y el humo tomó la forma de sus pensamientos.

_Qué solo te encuentras..._

Draco sonrió. Hallaba aquello mucho más entretenido que hablar con alguien, escribir una carta o en un diario. Lucius siempre le había advertido sobre las posibles reversiones del hechizo, pero lo ignoró, aprendió a hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie, y comenzó a fumar primero por el puro placer de ver sus pensamientos en el humo, volviéndose adicto después a la mezcla del tabaco que él mismo elaboraba.

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro y observó con atención la manera en que las espirales de humo se perdían en el aire de la habitación.

_Estás perdiendo la vida..._

Llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios y tardó un poco más en liberar el humo. ¿La estaba perdiendo de verdad? Por primera vez vio cómo su interior luchaba por decirle algo a la ignorante parte consciente.

_Estás marchitándote sin darte cuenta... y pronto desaparecerás..._

Desvió la mirada a otro lado. Dio un toque más al cigarro y soltó la bocanada gris esperando leer que nada de lo que había visto antes era cierto.

_Sabes que no te estoy mintiendo._

Se levantó súbitamente del sillón, y se llevó el cigarro a los labios sólo para darse cuenta de que se había terminado más pronto de lo que había calculado. Lo presionó contra el cenicero de cristal y buscó en su bolsillo un nuevo cigarro; lo puso desesperado en su boca y estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando las palabras en el humo cambiaron.

_Ya no te mentirás a ti mismo._

Con mano trémula apuntó la varita al tabaco apagado, pero justo antes de poder fumarlo, alguien abrió la puerta sin llamar.

—_Finite incantatem._—dijo apuntando al humo que ya desaparecía.

Pansy cerró la puerta tras ella y se arrojó a sus brazos, sin haber alcanzado a escuchar ni ver lo que estaba haciendo, y sin importarle que él no la estrechara de vuelta. Sintió su respiración junto a su cuello y se estremeció, no por emoción ni mucho menos, sino porque le provocaba una repulsión que terminaba en continuos escalofríos. Controló su propia respiración agitada y dejó caer el cigarrillo recién encendido sobre el cenicero, dejando que se consumiera.

—Cada vez estás más delgado, Draco. Si no comes, te vas a desaparecer.—bromeó con un tinte de preocupación.

Prefirió no responder. Sabía y le constaba que para Pansy no era más que piel y oro. Seguía acurrucándose en sus brazos, y quiso apartarla de sí en ese mismo instante.

Sabía que ella presentía algo desde hacía meses. Había pasado ya un año y medio desde aquella noche en que su vida había perdido sentido y era imposible verle un futuro: la noche de su exilio del mundo en el que siempre vivió. La noche en que se ganó el odio del mundo que conocía. Podía imaginarse lo que le pasaba a Pansy por la cabeza, y se preparó para ello, aún sin ser quien dijera la primera palabra al respecto.

—Ya se que te ocurre; es alguien más¿no es así? Siento que cada vez que me miras me comparas con _ella_. Ni siquiera por respeto a esta relación eres más discreto.

—¿Cuál relación?—preguntó fríamente. Ella se apartó de él, mirándolo incrédula.

No recordó que le doliera ni un poco ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿A qué te refieres con "cuál relación"?. ¡La nuestra!. ¡Soy tu novia!

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la ventana.

—No eres mi novia. Nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás. Ese título te lo has puesto tú misma. Deja de engañarte, Pansy.

Casi pudo escuchar sus pensamientos de nuevo, remembrando todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Era difícil creerlo, pero aún en todo ese tiempo nunca le dijo que la quería, mucho menos que la amaba. Tampoco la había mirado a los ojos sin ver a alguien más en ellos. El único problema era que los últimos meses había sido demasiado obvio. ¿Se habría dado cuenta también de que cuando la besaba esperaba abrir los ojos y encontrar a otra bruja en su lugar?. ¿Qué habría pasado si _esa_ noche se hubiera cambiado de bando?. ¿_Ella_ le habría sonreído?. ¿Le habría agradecido?. ¿Lo habría abrazado como hacía con Potter y Weasley? Se dio cuenta de que ignoraba a Pansy de nuevo.

Sus ojos pequeños se llenaron de lágrimas mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

—No puedo creer que digas eso. Todo este tiempo¿no significa nada para ti?—Draco consideró imprudente responderle— Por favor, dime la verdad; necesito escucharla. ¿Ese tiempo no significó nada para ti?. ¿Y yo?. ¿No signifiqué nada?

Tomó aire y guardó las manos en los bolsillos, acariciando la cigarrera en su bolsillo derecho.

—No.—ser honesto no era su fuerte, pero ella lo había pedido. No quería que comenzara a llorar y a presionarlo para convencerlo.

El mago escuchó impávido sus sollozos y su voz entrecortada.

—¿No significa nada que...?

—Antes de que empieces con la lista—interrumpió—: no. Y agradezco lo que has hecho, pero no te veo como tú quisieras.

Pansy abandonó la habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas. A él no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Continuó con la vista fija en la ventana, admirando la caída de las gotas de lluvia, imaginando cómo se verían adornando el cabello castaño de cierta bruja que seguramente rumiaba su aborrecimiento hacia él, a muchos kilómetros de allí.

¿Por qué la había rechazado en primer lugar? No encontró más respuesta que otra pregunta¿Por qué había puesto primero una reputación que sus propios sentimientos? Se engañó durante años, convenciéndose de una falsedad que había ahogado lo verdadero, que ahora luchaba por salir.

Volvió a encender el cigarrillo que había dejado caer, se lo llevó a los labios y murmuró nuevamente aquel encantamiento que era un aterrador diálogo consigo mismo.

—No necesito a nadie.

_Necesitas más que nadie._

Destruyó el humo con las manos, dispersando las palabras en el viento. Respiró agitadamente tratando de que el miedo no lo poseyera. _Es sólo humo, _se repetía_, sólo humo hechizado._

—No necesito a nadie—reiteró—. ¡A nadie! Soy Draco Malfoy, maldita sea¿cuándo he necesitado a alguien?

_Siempre._

Draco comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, con pasos alterados y erráticos. Pansy siempre le había dicho que lo necesitaba, pero él nunca le respondió. No la necesitaba a ella, no la quería, no quería ver sus ojos y su sonrisa esperanzada en acabar el resto de sus días con él.

Tampoco necesitó de sus padres para fines que no fueran mera imagen; se sentía deslindado de ellos emocionalmente, especialmente hacia su padre. Lucius nunca había estado cuando él lo necesitaba, él haría lo mismo.

El humo se retorcía en el aire mientras desaparecía en la habitación. A veces su mente trabajaba más rápido que el hechizo.

Exhaló una nueva nube y dijo.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú?—la locura lo embriagaba— ¿A quién podría yo necesitar? No eres más que un truco inventado _por mí_ para mi conveniencia.

_A ella..._

El mago arremetió contra las palabras. Su propio yo lo atacaba con aquellas cosas que él nunca había querido ver.

Apretó sus ojos con las yemas de los dedos, forzando las lágrimas de ira a regresar a su ser. Dejó salir el aire sonoramente en repetidas ocasiones. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan ciego todos esos años, si hubiera tenido el coraje de decirle la verdad a Pansy en vez de buscar en ella a alguien que le quedaba tan lejos. Si hubiera convertido los insultos en halagos y las muecas en sonrisas; las sonrisas lacónicas en suspiros, y los hechizos en rosas. ¿Habría tenido una oportunidad?

_No._

¿Habría escuchado lo que tenía que decirle, si le hubiera jurado que era la verdad? Si existía algo que no le permitía confiar en él desde el principio¿qué era?

_Mira el color de tu sangre._

Su sangre pura, azul, heredera de magia de antaño y un apellido de renombre, digna de reverencias y temor, de respeto e historias junto al fuego. Corrió al escritorio en la pared opuesta y tomó la navaja que utilizaba como abrecartas. La sacó la funda de piel negra de dragón, la presionó sobre su muñeca y deslizó la hoja. Un hilo de sangre resbaló por su blanca piel y comenzó a gotear para formar un pequeño charco escarlata en el parqué pulido.

Recordó haber visto ese mismo color en la piel de ella alguna vez. El mismo rojo manchando su labio lacerado. No había suciedad, ni manchas, ni impureza. Entonces¿qué la había alejado de él?

_Busca la marca en tu brazo._

Levantó la manga de su túnica negra y encontró una calavera mirándolo fijo. Respiró agitadamente y se llevó el cigarro a la boca, sosteniéndolo con los labios al tiempo que con las uñas tallaba esos ojos vacíos tatuados en su piel. Volvió a tomar la daga y partió la Marca primero a la mitad, y luego en distintos lugares. Lanzó al aire un grito de dolor al sentir el increíble ardor en el brazo, el dolor en el correr de la sangre que entraba en contacto con el sello de la oscuridad a la que servía.

—¿Quién eres?—demandó a las letras en el aire.

_Aquello que nunca aceptaste ni aceptarás._

—¡No!

_La palabra que no pronuncias._

—Cállate...

_El espejo que no miras._

—¡Mentira!

Cayó de rodillas con un sordo sonido al golpear el suelo con las manos, una de ellas aferrándose al abrecartas y la otra ensangrentada, enterrando las uñas en la duela del piso.

_Traidor._

—¡Nunca le debí lealtad a nadie!

_Te traicionaste a ti mismo._

Draco volvió a gritar de rabia, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pálidas y huesudas. El cigarrillo estaba en el suelo, el único hilo que salía de su punta tomaba forma de nuevo en una palabra de débil color gris.

_Asesino..._

—¡Yo no maté a nadie¡No por mi propia cuenta!

_Mataste sus sueños, y también los tuyos._

Tomó aire, ahogándose con su propio llanto e inclinándose para poder respirar con menos esfuerzo.

Comprendió todo lo que le costó tanto trabajo notar. Ella nunca querría a alguien como él, no después de lo que había hecho; no después de ver en lo que se había convertido. Comenzó a toser con fuerza sin darse tiempo de volver a respirar antes de toser nuevamente. Se arrastró hasta la mesilla que tenía un vaso y una jarra de agua, pero no los alcanzó y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Sintió los pulmones pesados, atándolos al piso. Alzó los ojos nublados y alcanzó a percibir la pálida luna por el cristal de su ventana. Las estrellas titilaban tímidamente y parecían moverse de lugar.

—Siempre quise—sollozó ahogado— y esperé por alguien que pudiera ver más allá de lo que todos notaban— se reincorporó lentamente hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas—. Que viera más que su propio reflejo en mis ojos—no escuchó el estallido del vaso al chocar contra el parqué cuando se apoyó en la mesa—; que conociera mi verdadero yo—se puso un nuevo cigarrillo en la boca, sus manos ensangrentadas aún escurriendo y manchando todo lo que tocaban—sin necesidad de que yo mismo le dijera cada detalle.

Pansy volvió a la habitación sin avisar, aparentemente con la intención de recuperar un corazón que nunca había tenido.

—¡Draco!—exclamó al ver el desorden y al mago herido en el suelo.

Él encendió el cigarrillo y aspiró más profundamente de lo que nunca había hecho, tosiendo en el proceso. Pansy corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo para evitar que se desplomara.

—Yo quería que ese alguien fuera _ella_...

La bruja lo miró aterrada, sin saber cómo detener el sangrado de su brazo izquierdo o ayudarlo a respirar nuevamente, olvidando momentáneamente algo llamado _magia_. Draco se dejó caer boca arriba, con los ojos perdidos y la pupila dilatada. Sus orbes grises perdieron el color, igual que la vida que se le escapaba con cada suspiro.

—Que fuera _ella_...

—¡Draco!—lo llamó—¡Draco, reacciona!—vio su fin tan próximo que la habitación de pronto se sentía más fría— ¿Quién... quién es _ella_?—inquirió.

El muchacho tomó aire ruidosamente, apretando los puños con el cigarro encendido dentro de uno de ellos; no exclamó de dolor. Tosió una vez más, exhalando la última voluta de humo que le arrancaba la vida. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, sin alma, con una lágrima solitaria que resbalaba a un lado. Pansy gritó, pero él ya no pudo escucharla.

La luz se extinguió de la habitación mientras las sombras reptaban por las paredes, cubriéndolo todo. El horror de Pansy ante las últimas palabras de Draco nunca la dejó. Flotando en el aire, aquella nubecilla de humo que seguía bajo el encantamiento reveló por primera vez el corazón de carne que vivía detrás de esos ojos de hielo.

_Hermione Granger._

**Fin**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Sí, es un fic corto a diferencia de todos los que he escrito. ¿Reviews?

Un caluroso saludo a las Sacerdotisas¡visítennos!

**_Eledhwen Moonlight Spell_**


End file.
